


The Lost Script

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Fluffy RPF's [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Barrels - Freeform, Danger, F/M, Fluff, Hobbit References, Romance, You're Welcome, a lost script, a meeting, an awesome director, and basically fluffy romance, general adorableness, into the storm, it ends on a happy note, location shoots, more hobbit references, pelorus river, richard drenched in water, richard's daydreams, some innuendos, troublesome cast, who doesn't want to read that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Richard keep running into each other on set. The circumstances of these meetings are what have made you both fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first RPF fic ever! To be entirely honest, however, there are many unposted Tom Hiddleston x Reader fics written. I dedicated this to the Armitage Army, Hobbits and the many Orcs who read fanfiction (you guys can own up to it, it's alright) <3
> 
> I love you all! ^.^
> 
> P.s. It's not like I have a final exam tomorrow or anything... :P

You heard someone cry, ‘watch out!’ but were too invested in your part of the script to ask who it was aimed at. A strong force tackled into the side of your body and pushed you from your path. You were lucky that you were walking down the middle of the Mirkwood Forest set as you landed on the bed of leaves with a small yelp and a small ache in your head. There was a loud crash from the direction you had been in previously followed by hurried footsteps. Blowing the hair from your face, you looked at who your saviour was and smiled,

“Hi.” You greeted. 

“Hi.” The deep voice of Richard said. He too was sporting a gentle smile as he protected you. His hands were by your head and his legs on either side of your hips.

“Are we always going to keep meeting like this?” You asked with a small laugh, completely ignoring the odd position you were currently in. Coincidently, you and Richard had been forced into situations of close proximity with each other several times for the past few months. Richard chuckled and pierced your soft (e/c) eyes with his blue,

“It would seem so.” He replied and then sighed, “I called out for you. What were you doing?”

So, it was Richard who had shouted for you to move out of the way. You mentally slapped yourself for not paying attention and showed him the script that you were still holding. 

“I was reading over my lines.” You told him. Richard looked at the paper and was suddenly captivated by your eyes, again. You were holding the script to cover your face but your eyes managed to peer over the top. They were beautiful and filled with so much heart that Richard was fighting the urge to not kiss you and make a scene where you both lay. 

He was in love with you. There was no denying his feelings nor were there to be any confession. His friends knew but he didn’t know if you returned those feelings. 

“Middle Earth to Richard,” You laughed, snapping him out of his daydream, “What are you thinking about?” you wondered curiously. Richard searched your eyes one last time and shook his head,

“Nothing, really.” He replied. 

“Okay, well if really is nothing, how about we get up?” You suggested. Richard blinked once to register your words and then understood what you were getting at. Whispering a soft ‘oh’, he got to his feet and stretched out a hand to help you up. Taking his offer, you held his hand firmly and were pulled off the ground by his strength. Using more force than anticipated, Richard accidentally caused you to crash into his chest. 

He felt your body shake with laughter and counted himself lucky that you couldn’t see the blush forming on his cheeks. Richard cursed his clumsiness for the hundredth time and you took a step back to properly look at what he had saved you from. A steel beam had come undone from the ceiling and found its way to the ground. Unfortunately, it had also destroyed a section of the Mirkwood set.

“Oh, my…” You gasped and left Richard’s side instantly. You sprinted to where the scene unfolded and looked around,

“Is everyone okay? Was anyone hurt?” you asked. It was built into your nature to be concerned for the wellbeing of others. Most of the crew nodded and insisted that they were fine, which lifted your spirits.

“We’re fine but I heard that you had a close-call.” Peter Jackson said as he walked over to you, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little light headed, but…” You bit your tongue and wondered why you hadn’t stopped talking after _‘I’m fine’_. Peter was suddenly alert and called for the medics who were standing by. The more you said that you were okay and stable, the more Peter insisted that you got checked up until he finally convinced you to leave. Convincing in the case of Peter Jackson involved your character and a rather ‘untimely death’. Of course, the man only wanted you to be okay and you could be stubborn at times. 

Eventually, you went through the medical examination and everything turned out perfectly, apart from the mild concussion after hitting the ground. Peter was informed of this and moved your scene to be filmed the following day. You returned to your trailer and, within a few hours, a storm set in. Now, you were trapped in your trailer undoubtedly. You spent the remainder of the day reading, sleeping and eating – it wasn’t something you usually got to do, so you took heart in it. 

As the sky darkened, in what was now presumed to be night, there was a knock on your trailer door and you frowned. 

Who could possibly be at your doorstep in such torrential downpour? Stepping through your mini kitchen, you opened the trailer door were greeted by a gust of cold wind … and Richard. Richard was also there. The poor man was drenched from head to toe with the most patient expression. Your eyes widened at the sight and quickly moved aside,

“What are you doing outside? Come in!” You implored. Richard hurried inside and you shut the door behind him. 

“You’ll catch your death out there.” You sighed as you turned to face him. Richard wrapped his arms around his body in an effort to warm up his woollen sweater but still shivered relentlessly. 

“That was not my intention.” He said softly. You smiled sympathetically,

“No? Then you must elaborate on why you walked all the way to my trailer amidst a raging storm.” You replied. Richard looked like he remembered his purpose and pulled out some papers sealed tightly in plastic,

“You left your script back on set.” He told you. You gasped and hit your forehead in realisation,

“I can’t believe I forgot about that.” You scolded yourself and took the papers from Richard, “Peter would have had my character killed if I asked him for a fifth copy.” 

“I think there’s enough death at the end of this film.” Richard chuckled and you nodded,

“Very true. Thank you, Richard.” Richard gave a curt nod and cleared his throat,

“I should leave. We have an early start tomorrow and you should get some rest.” He said. You smiled and held the script close to your chest. Richard Armitage had just endured a storm to deliver your script – his kindness would surely be the death of you. While you thought about what had happened Richard was frowning at the doorknob,

“It’s locked.” He whispered. You were brought back to reality when you heard him trying to open the door,

“What?” you asked. Richard turned to you,

“The doorknob, it won’t move.” He explained. You frowned at him and walked over to test his words. As sure as the storm outside, the trailer was locked from the outside. You sighed and kicked the door in frustration. Outside of the trailer, there was the sound of snickering and then footsteps splashing across puddles in the rain as the culprit ran away. 

“I think we’ve become the centrepiece of a prank.” You said. Richard gave a heavy sigh as he ran his hand through his still wet hair. You couldn’t help but notice how his eyes shone in contrast to the colour of his hair. Clapping your hands together, you walked back into the trailer,

“I doubt we’ll be let out anytime soon, so we might as well make ourselves comfortable.” You said optimistically. Richard followed your steps and tilted his head gently,

“Comfortable?” he questioned as he watched you dash about the trailer, switching on heaters, moving away empty cereal bowls until finally disappearing into your room.

“Yes.” Richard heard you say and then reappear with a clean towel, “You are soaking in rainwater and I don’t think Peter can afford delaying our shoot tomorrow any more than he already has.” Tossing Richard the towel, you smiled and showed him to your room,

“Get yourself dry and wear the clothes I laid out.” you instructed.

“Where did you get those?” Richard asked as he looked at the clothes. 

“Oh, I was keeping them safe for the costume department. Apparently, Aiden and Luke were stealing them and using them for archery practice.” You answered with a laugh, “Unfortunately, it’s all I have.” Richard gave an understanding nod and you backed away,

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need my assistance. Not that you’ll need it, I’m sure you can handle yourself … and by ‘yourself’ I-I don’t mean … oh … I’m going to stop talking now.” You stuttered while turning a shade of red. You turned on your heels and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Richard with a smile dancing on his lips. If only he could tell you how beautiful you were when you stammered. 

Finally drying his hair and removing the wet clothes, Richard stood in front of the mirror wearing a tank top and dark shorts. He thought that was an odd thing to be wearing given the current weather but his options were limited and you were doing your best to help. He stepped out of the room and back into the living area where there was an open kitchen. You heard him approach and turned around with two mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. 

“It feels better to be out of those clothes, right?” You assumed and Richard nodded,

“Much better. Need a hand?” he wondered. You shook your head,

“No, I’m good. Although, can you bring that table forward?” 

Richard turned around and saw that living room was set like campout. There were fluffy blankets, pillows, a stack of movies and books, and snacks all prepared. He walked over and dragged a small table forward for you to set the mugs on. Once everything was in place, you both made yourselves comfortable and played a few movies into the night. The storm didn’t seem to calm but you and Richard were too invested in your conversation to notice. 

Richard was watching the third movie (you had picked this one out) when he felt something gentle lean onto his shoulder. Looking down, he found that you had fallen asleep and were turning him into your human pillow. You were currently in two separate blankets but Richard saw the goose-bumps trail down your arm and a faintly shiver. Switching off the television, Richard carefully took off his blanket and put over you before sliding under the same cover. His stealth was perfect as you hadn’t woken up and you were now curled up at his side. 

That night sleep was peaceful and Richard promised himself that he would summon enough courage to tell you the matters of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you are! I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Comments are greatly appreciated as I loved reading and replying to them ^.^

_The smell of pancakes filled the air along with the sound of the frying pan rubbing against the stove. Richard took in a deep breath and relished the scent early in the morning. He opened his eyes and saw a figure standing in the kitchen. Her (h/c) hair was scrunched up in a messy bun atop her head and she wore a thin robe over her pyjamas as she created breakfast. Turning around, she noticed a pair of blue eyes looking up at her from the warm blankets._

_“Good morning.” She smiled. Her (e/c) eyes glistening in the sunlight._

_“Morning.” Richard replied and sat up. He ruffled his dark hair and rubbed his eyes before looking at (Y/n) properly._

_“What are you doing?” he wondered. (Y/n) picked up two plates from the counter top and walked over to him,_

_“I made pancakes. I thought you might like them.” she told him and handed Richard his share as she sat in front of him. Richard smiled at the sweet cakes resting on his plate,_

_“I love pancakes.” He chuckled and looked up at (Y/n)’s eager face, “But I love you more.”_

“What?!” You half-screamed, startling Richard from his dream. He rubbed his eyes and sat up only to find you throwing your toothbrush in a suitcase with a phone to your ear.

“I know it wasn’t planned but…” you sighed and bit your lip while you listened to the voice on the other end of the phone, “Yes – okay – thank you, Peter.” You said and disconnected the call. Running a hand through your unkempt hair, you noticed that Richard was awake and standing.

“Is everything alright?” Richard asked gently. You shook head and put the phone aside,

“Peter just called. He said that because the Mirkwood set hadn’t been fully repaired yet, they moved our location shoots forward.” You informed.  
Location shoots were supposed to be early next week! You screamed mentally. 

Richard wasn’t too worried since he had already had most of his suitcases packed. You, on the other hand, were a bit of a mess. Richard looked around at the trailer and picked up a pillow,

“When are we flying out?” He asked.

“In three hours.” You answered after glancing at the clock by the window that read 3:45am, and then glared angrily at the suitcase. Richard followed your gaze and picked up another pillow,

“Well, I’ll clean up here while you start packing.” He suggested, taking you by surprise.

“You don’t have to -”

“It’s alright; it’ll only take a while.” Richard insisted and began his task. 

You smiled at his kindness and used the time he gave to prepare for the next few months of shooting. Your mysterious cupids had unlocked the door during the night and so Richard left within the hour to fix up his own suitcases. In his absences, you managed quite well for someone who was given three hours to pack for 3 months.

It wasn’t long until you were boarding the plane bound for a beautiful location in New Zealand. You took a seat by the window, so you’d be able to calmly look over your lines without interruption. You rested your back along the window and lifted the armrest so you could stretch out your legs. Usually, this kind of behaviour would be prohibited on a plane but nobody was fussed over a short trip. You had just settled into the best position to start reading but, of course, your fate was so twisted that a moment alone was impossible. 

“Is this seat taken?” Richard asked as he stood in the plane corridor pointing to the seat occupied by your feet. You drew your feet back and pulled them closer to your chest with a smile,

“No, go right ahead.” You said. Richard placed his bags in the cabin above and took a seat beside you.

“So what brings you to my corner of this plane ride?” you wondered, earning a kind smile from the dark-haired man.

“Peter noticed that my seat was the most ideal for him to observe the landscape from above, so he asked to take my seat.” Richard explained. you gave a simple nod and frowned,

“That would mean you switched seats with him…”

“Yes, but Phillipa and Fran were deep in conversation, I didn’t want to ruin it.” he replied.

Why didn’t that surprise you?

“Reading?” Richard asked, bringing you back from your thought clouds. You hummed quizzically, momentarily confused at the question, until you realised that he was looking at the paper pressed to your chest.

“Oh, yes. I just thought I’d be better prepared than this morning.” You chuckled as you released the paper from your death-like grip.

“Do we have any scenes together?” Richard wondered. You fussed through the stapled pages and scanned over the highlights lines to find an answer to the question. 

As it turned out, you and Richard did share a scene. It was an intimate moment between Thorin and your character after the dwarves reached the shore. The next day, you, along with the cast and crew, reached the rocky platform by the Pelorus River where the scene would be shot. 

It was a long and tiring day where you spent most of it either in a barrel or climbing the rocks. By the end of it all, you were drained mentally and physically and thanked Mother Nature for bringing in grey clouds. As it started to rain, Peter paused all of the cameras and everyone clambered up the rocky hill to the tents at the top. You and Adam Brown were sitting on the banks when Peter called for everyone to come up. Getting to your feet, you and Adam stretched and slowly headed up together. 

“Oh, I forgot your script.” Adam said to himself out loud, a few steps in. You shook your head and chuckled,

“It’s okay, there’s really no point in getting it. I’m pretty sure the rain has turned it to papier-mâché anyway.” You told your friend. The rain began hammering more fiercely from the clouds above, making the trek back to the cars more dangerous. You noticed the police at the top of the hill and only caught the words, ‘severe storm’. 

You were about to follow the rest of the crew up the wet slopes until you heard a surprised gasp behind you. Turning around in a flash, you saw Adam lose his footing on the rocks and tumble backwards. He had gone back for your script and was now in danger. His eyes were the size of tennis balls, filled with fear, and he flailed his arms desperately out in font. If he fell backwards, there were a number of negative outcomes; he could hit his head or fall into the rapids and injure himself.

Barely taking a second to decide an action, you grabbed his arms and pulled as hard as you could to avoid any of the scenarios that played in your head. Unfortunately, your selfless act took its toll on your exhaustion. You took a step forward to hold Adam’s weight but felt your foot slip on the wet rock surface. Tugging hard on his arms, you managed to pull Adam to safety but accidentally propelled yourself into the icy waters of the Pelorus River.

There was a sharp pain in your head as you were blanketed by the water and you saw small bursts of blood swirl like ink around you. You didn’t know what was happening; only that you were tired and your head was throbbing. 

You tried to paddle up to the surface but the current of the river stubbornly refused. Your eyelids grew heavy and, no matter how hard you fought to keep them open, they kept closing. You saw nothing but darkness and felt the strength in your body disperse into the river.

Richard was the first to reach the edge of the rock face and stripped himself of his jacket before diving in after you. Obviously, you didn’t see how ridiculously amazing he looked because you were too busy drowning, but if you had, that man would surely have been the cause your blackout.

Paramedics arrived at the scene and waited with everyone for Richard to resurface. Four nail-biting minutes later, Richard re-emerged with your unconscious form. The stunt team pulled the two of you out and the paramedics rushed in.

You remember hazily expelling water from your lungs and hearing voices. The distant ones repeated your name while the one above was deep and demanded you stay awake. You wanted to listen to the instruction but were engulfed in a second wave of darkness.

The next time you woke up, it was to the steady beat of a heart monitor. You inhaled your surroundings before opening your eyes. Yep, it all smelt like sterile which only meant that you were in a hospital.

Opening your eyes only confirmed your senses. 

You were sleeping in a white bed and were attached to many different wires and tubes.

“Hello there.” a kind man greeted as he walked in to the room. He wore a white overcoat and a stethoscope slung around his neck.

“I’m the doctor looking after you.” He said while picking up the medical itinerary from the base of your bed, “You took quite a tumble yesterday and, with the bump to your head, I’m pleased that you escaped any serious damage.” He muttered while skimming over the notes.

You thought back to the events of the previous day and remembered the sudden change in weather, falling into the river after helping Adam, and the voices.

“What do you say?” the doctor wondered. You looked at him with a frown and the man chuckled, “There’s a man outside who wants to see you. Are you alright with it?” he asked again. You glanced at the empty door and then smiled at the doctor (since nodding made you nauseous). 

In walked Richard and you felt like the world made sense again.

You thought he was going to bombard you with questions on how you were – in fact, you expected him to – but he said nothing as he reached your side. 

You opened your mouth to speak but were silenced by Richard’s lips crashing over your own. The kiss was gentle and passionate, feeling as though it were overdue 100 years. 

That one kiss answered so many of your questions and left you with twice as much. You both pulled away for a much needed gasp of air and Richard rested his forehead on yours. You closed your eyes and listened to him breathe, your chest rising and falling in sync with his. 

“I’m glad you’re safe.” He whispered.


End file.
